Okitama
by CN Scarlet
Summary: itu bukan plagiat, tapi parodinya Gintama. Tentang sesuatu dari 'tama' nya Okita-san...


Edo tahun XXXX, kediaman Okita.

Pagi hari. Di teras rumah gaya tradisional yang terkesan mewah dan luas, seorang pria tampan berambut sewarna pasir dengan netra semerah darah terlihat sedang mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Penampakkannya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria berusia dua puluh tiga, namun senyuman manis, terutama setelan shinsengumi hitam bermotif emas yang dikenakannya cukup untuk membuat para gadis ngiler. Berdiri mantap dan mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu hitam itu sesekali, sebelum melangkah pergi.

Namun pintu geser di belakang terbuka, menampilkan gadis manis bersurai jingga berusia empat, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Nii, boleh Guya ikut?"

Pria dengan surai pasir itu menghela nafas lalu menoleh pada si gadis manis. Mengabaikan sebuah keributan di dalam sana, yang mana menjadi ciri damainya rumah itu, pemandangan gila sejenis _domestic_ _violence_ sehari-hari yang jelas tidak baik untuk dijadikan tontonan anak-anak. Dia hanya bisa membelai surai jingga adiknya yang dicepol dua sembari tersenyum.

"Tunggulah, nanti kubelikan cake sepulang kerja.."

.

 **Hanya ada AKU, KAMU, dan boneka JUST AWAAY di pojokan sana**

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki

Okitama ©CN Scarlet

{ **WARNENG**! Ini bukan plagiat tapi parodi.}

::

.

[fanfiksi ini tercipta dari inspirasi diriku saat membaca ulang fanfik jadul yang berjudul 'Little Fernandes'. Judul fanfik ini terlihat seperti memplagiat manga karya bang Sorachi yang asli, tapi, ini merujuk pada isi cerita yang mana, tentang anaknya Okita Sougo. Jadi jangan katakan ini plagiat karena saya hanya terinspirasi. Penasaran, baca, teruskan! Tapi kalau nggak suka ya gak usah flame juga sih, sini juga gak pernah maksa situ buat review kalo situ Cuma bisa ngasih flame. Itu saja sih.]

.

.

 **Edo dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu...**

DUARRR...

Sebuah ledakkan terjadi merobohkan sebuah dinding dan menghanguskan sepuluh kardus bekker _just_ _away_. Untungnya, pria berambut V- _shape_ dan sebatang roko di mulutnya, bersalto lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah rupawan dalam usia nyaris seperempat abad itu memiliki hidung bangir pipih, bibir tipis yang kini mengerucut, dan mata sipit tajam yang kini melotot sebal.

"SOUGOOOOOO..." raungnya tak terima. Ledakan barusan nyaris membuat rambut V-nya menjadi _afuro_.

"Yare-yare... Hijikata-san, tadi ada seekor kecoak melintas di depanku, sayangnya aku meleset.."

"TEMEEE... jadi lu kira gue kecoak, hah, bangkee!"

Tangan sang Mayora terkepal siap melayang pada wajah imut manusia ajaib yang berambisi membunuhnya selama ini, tapi deritan walkie-talkie di dadanya membuat dia harus bersabar, lagi. "Ya, Kondo-san... ya... ya... baik, dimengerti!" lalu benda sebesar ganjal pintu itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ada kejadian di dekat Yoshiwara, kita dimintai berkumpul."katanya, mengambil sebatang Mayoboro dan korek bensin berbentuk botol putih, lalu berjalan keluar pelabuhan beriringan setelah menyerahkan sisa pekerjaan di sana pada Yamazaki Sagaru dan seluruh divisi satu yang ada.

Yoshiwara adalah tempat pelacuran tersohor di Edo. Para gadis –dari yang paling cantik sampai yang paling burik ada di sana – melambai dari dalam wisma, dengan sebagian lainnya berjajar sambil saling berbisik. Dulunya sekali itu pelabuhan kapal udara, namun sempat di tutup atapnya untuk dibangun kerajaan malam bawah tanah, tapi sekarang atapnya dibuka dan tempat itu jadi seperti distrik-distrik lainnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal atapnya, bagian sayap kiri tempat itu roboh secara tiba-tiba. puing-puing besarnya menghancurkan sebuah wisma _okama_ dan gadis-gadis jelek, sedangkan yang terlihat hanya cekungan besar setengah lingkaran yang mencurigakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hijikata, yang baru sampai bersama kapten Okita. Kondo dan yang lain terlihat sibuk mengambil gambar di lokasi kejadian.

"Semua baik-baik saja sebelum tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih dan membuat lubang itu dalam sekejap." jawab Tsukkuyo, pemimpin Hyakka dengan yukata sewarna rambut Hijikata, bersandar ke dinding terdekat sambil menghisap pipanya.

"Ini aneh sekali, Hijikata-san..." Sougo, berdiri di sebelah si rambut V pecinta nikotin dan pecandu mayones, sembari memakan bertusuk-tusuk dango. "jika pemicunya sebuah bom, atau peluru saber sekalipun, harusnya ada bagian yang terbakar am.. myam, nyam.."

"Benar juga si_ sialah! Apa yang kau lakukan saat sedang bertugas, HAH?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama dan hanya berselang sepuluh menit saja, kapten Okita terlihat memasuki pagar markas besar shinsengumi. Setidaknya, itu yang dilihat salah satu anggota divisi lima yang sedang menjaga markas. Atau tepatnya, kebagian menjaga markas sekaligus opsih halaman.

"Oh, _taichou_.. _konichiwa_!"

Yang dipanggil _Taichou_ , kapten Okita Sougo, atau setidaknya itu yang mereka kira _Okita_ _Sougo_ karena _do_ -S _no_ _taichou_ mereka JELAS tidak memakai payung saat panas, menyernyit sebentar. Hanya sesaat saja. Kemudian dia berdeham kecil, lalu berlalu ke dalam markas.

Tempat itu normal saja rasanya. Ruangannya tak ada yang berbeda sejak yang ia hapal. Lelaki itu, seperti yang telah kujelaskan di awal, bermuka manis, berambut sewarna pasir pantai yang hangat, dan juga bernetra semerah darah. Dia juga seorang Okita namun namanya bukan Sougo.

Kaki jenjang itu melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal yang telah disediakan dalam loker-loker yang berjejer dan bersih seperti terakhir dia lihat. Jam dinding dan jajaran foto Shogun yang berhenti pada wajah pirut Sadasada- _sama_ membuatnya sedikit menggerut, harusnya wajah Tokugawa Shigeshige di sebelahnya, tapi tidak ada. Okita muda itu langsung bergegas menuju aula. Dimana kalender biasanya berada.

7 Februari, sama seperti yang dia lihat di rumahnya setengah jam yang lalu, tapi manik merah itu melotot nista begitu menangkap angka yang mewakili tahun. Ini tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Dusta! Angka itu bahkan jauh beberapa tahun sebelum angka di akte kelahirannya sendiri!

Masih jauh dari tahun pernikahan mami-papi sadisnya yang selalu ribut di rumah.

"U-u-u-u-usooo?" responnya dengan mendesis, cukup tau diri untuk tidak membuat keributan ditempat yang dia sadari, tidak seharusnya dia berada di situ. Tapi sungguh bagaimana bisa? bagaimana caranya dia melompat ke masa lalu? Seingatnya barusan dia berjalan normal-normal saja menuju tempat ini. Seperti biasanya. Dia bahkan tak ingat pernah masuk ke kamar Nobit* dan memasuki laci di mejanya. Tidak_

Suatu kebisingan suara gesekan sapu dan sikat di luar membuat dirinya berfikir cepat. Seluruh makhluk hidup akan menjadi kuat dalam hal fisik dan kemampuan otak saat terdesak, tapi, bagaimana makhluk hidup yang berpindah ruang dan waktu secara tiba-tiba akan bertindak? Ayo pikirkan! Pikirkan! Pi_ ah, benar juga!

"O-Okita _taichou_!" suara pria cempreng di belakang menginterupsi acara berfikirnya barusan, seperti kucing yang ketahuan makan makanan tuannya di meja, pria itu kaget bukan kepalang.

"A-apa um..?" netra darah itu meneliti si pria cempreng dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut lepek sebahu dengan potongan lucu warna hitam kelam, muka pasaran, dan tinggi badannya mirip dengan teman sepermainannya yang masih muda. Okita yang ini tak tau namanya, tapi, setidaknya dia bisa mencoba memanggil nama keluarganya "...Sagaru- _san_?"

Si maniak anpan, yang melongo heran dengan do-S kapten divisi satu itu nyaris tertawa bila tak ingat pedang mahal sang taichou yang bisa menebas lehernya kapan saja. "Kau kenapa taichou, biasanya kau memanggilku Yamazaki pun?"

'oh, jadi dia paman Zakky, ya?' batinnya, terkekeh sendiri dalam hati. Yamazaki Sagaru memberi hormat sebelum melapor tentang penggeledahan kapal pengangkut barang haram di pelabuhan yang berhasil dibekuk sebagian dan sisanya kabur keluar angkasa, lalu pergi dari sana.

Dan aula kembali sepi.

Okita yang bukan Sougo itu kembali bingung. Dia terdampat di sini, jaman yang bukan jamannya, sendirian. Diantara beberapa kemungkinan yang muncul di pikirannya, pilihan utama selagi ada di markas shinsengumi adalah mencari ruangannya. Seingatnya, dijamannya ruangan miliknya bekas Okita Sougo. Dan benar saja, mudah sekali ruangan itu ditemukan.

"Permisi.." katanya pada ruang yang berisikan tempat pedang disimpan, sebuah lemari kecil yang isinya meriam-meriam _just_ _away_ , lemari kecil penuh peluru _bazooka_ , tumpukan buku dan dokumen penting di meja, lemari pakaian, gulungan futon, dan sebuah boneka _just_ _away_ di pojokan sana.

'nggak di jaman ini nggak di masa depan, kenapa para pemain gintama sangat suka _just_ _away_?' batin Okita muda dongkol. Dia telah mengganti pakaian shinsengumi miliknya dengan sebuah _hakama_ coklat muda, bawahan biru pudar, dan _haori_ agak kemerahan yang membuat kaca besar di dekat _just_ _away_ menampilkan sosok Sougo.

Menyembunyikan pedangnya dibawah lantai, dibawah majalah erotis sadomasokis disembunyikan, Okita-san merasa tidak akan ketahuan. Lagipula biarpun si pemilik kamar di masa ini membuka 'harta karun'nya, dia pasti takkan membongkar lapisan tebal itu sampai bawah. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah bokuto dari atas lemari pakaian dia sampirkan di pinggang. Oh, sepertinya cambuk dibelakang lemari sana juga lumayan berguna.

Setelah menyelundupkan sesetel lagi pakaian ganti dari lemari ke dalam _hakama_ , beserta cambuk dan beberapa barang yang mungkin berguna, dia langsung keluar dari tempat itu. Bahkan sang Okita memakai pintu belakang untuk menghindari kemungkinan bertemu Okita Sougo lainnya. Akan sangat aneh bukan bila ada dua orang kapten divisi satu di shinsengumi?

"WOI SADIST!"

Okita yang dikira Sougo itu menoleh cepat, pada tiga orang yang sedang membenarkan atap rumah di belakang markas besar. Seorang pria berambut tenpaa, pria berkacamata yang sangat klimis, dan gadis enam belas tahun berambut orange bercepol dengan netra biru langit, yang sangat mirip dengan Laura adiknya. Gadis itu mengemut sukonbu dan memakai payung ungu, jangan bilang...

'Mamii...' teriaknya dalam hati. Ya, dalam hati. Dia jelas senang tapi pura-pura jutek , meniru seorang _ossan_ di masa depan, dan bagaimana dia memanggilnya " _China.. no musume_!" dengan nada mengejek.

Sebuah paku melesat cepat, berhasil dia hindari dengan insting yato yang mengalir bersama darah tak tahan mataharinya. Tempat pria Okita tapi bukan Sougo itu bertengger merupakan benteng tembok yang lumayan rimbun oleh pepohonan. "..kau tetap kasar begitu akan membuat seseorang menyesal menikahimu, _dessha_..." ocehnya dengan nada malas, tepatnya dimalas-malaskan. Air mata nyaris merosot dari matanya karena menahan tawa. Laura dan kaguya takkan percaya ini! maminya sangat imut ketika muda!...

"APA KATAMU _KUSSOGAKI_!" kemudian hujan paku tak dapat dihindari orang biasa pun mengguyur kearah si rambut pasir.

Hal yang tak dapat dipercaya Kagura, bahkan Gintoki dan juga Shinpachi diatap sana, Okita yang mereka kira Sougo melebarkan payung cokelat tua –seperti para yato memakainya- lalu diputar keras untuk menghalau seragan si gadis bercepol. Kemudian, berlari tunggang langgang sembari terus memakainya.

"H-hei, kenapa si Soujiro itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di seluruh Edo, entah di jamannya ataupun di jaman ini sekalipun tak ada yang berubah dari distrik Kabukichou. Ada banyak klub snack untuk minum seperti snack smille tempat bibi Tae bekerja, klub host Takamagahara tempat paman Pachhie di jamannya bekerja, dan juga klub okama dimana si tua Saigo yang menyeramkan bersemayam. Deretan toko-tokonya pun tak berubah.. bahkan toko cake and cookies langganannya pun bisa dia kenali.

"Okita- _san_ , kami membuat donat manis dari susu dan keju hari ini, mampir dulu?" sapa si pemilik toko, lebih muda dari kakek tua yang dia kenal. Dia memilih berbelok.

Okita-san memperhatikan menu kue di etalase, tak ada yang berubah selain susunannya. Harganya adalah setengah harga dari yang dia tau, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Ah, aku minta yang ini- ini- ini dan ini, bungkus ya.."

"Apa hari ini pakai tabasco seperti biasanya?" dahi pria bersurai pasir itu mengerut, lalu menggeleng.

'Apa papi suka mengerjai orang saat muda, dan jadi langganan toko ini juga?'

" _Ha'i_ , semuanya 230 yen Okita-san.." saat hendak membayar dia teringat sesuatu, astaga, yang ada di dompetnya kan uang Jepang dari masa depan! Mana laku dipakai di zaman ini! aelah...

Pria bersurai pasir dengan netra merah itu mengobok-obok seluruh isi dompetnya sebentar, lalu mengodoki sampai sela-selanya, dan dia menghela nafas lega luar biasa saat jarinya menemukan selembar uang seribu yang dijamannya sudah tidak laku lagi. "Ini paman.."

Setelah si paman menyerahkan kembaliannya, dia kembali berjalan menelusuri jalanan Kabukichou. Yang ditujunya kini adalah kedai snack Otose, dimana di zamannya dia dan kedua adik manisnya sering curhat pada robot pelayan berambut hijau yang nyaris berkarat. Dan dijamannya juga, diatas bangunan itu berdiri adalah sebuah klub bikini.

Tapi okita satu itu sungguh asing dengan papan bertuliskan 'Yorozuya Gin-chan' diatap bangunan lantai satu, yang merajuk fungsi dari lantai dua di jaman ini. Tak mau ambil pusing, dia langsung memasuki kedai snack yang ada di bawah. " _Sumimasen_.."

"Ah, selamat da.. _shinsengumi_ _no_ Okita- _san_ , kenapa anda di sini?" tanya Tama ramah, 'dia benar-benar tidak berubah', batinnya. Yang terlihat aneh adalah nenek tua super keriput yang dizamannya ada di dinding bar sebagai foto kenangan.

'Lho, mana nenek berkuping kucing menyeramkan bernama Caterine itu?'

"Biarkan dia masuk, Tama! Meskipun dia pemakan pajak yang kerjanya malas-malasan di siang hari ke kedai minum pun." sindir si nenek super keriput bersuara mirip *rochimaru itu.

Akhirnya Okita itu duduk di kursi paling sudut, yang menghadap ke pintu masuk. Menyambar koran dibawah rak televisi analog, dan membacanya dengan tenang. Menghabiskan waktu bukan hal yang buruk.

Setelah seluruh tugas bersih-bersih telah selesai dilakukan, Tama menghampiri pria itu dan bertanya. Tapi sebelum robot itu mendapatkan jawaban, Okita muda yang dari tadi dikira Sougo itu, balik bertanya. "Tama, dalam datamu, seperti apa Okita Sougo dan juga Kagura? Tolong ceritakan padaku dan bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini, dengan detail!"

"Baiklah.." tama memulai bercerita. "Sougo- _san_ adalah kapten dari divisi satu di shinsengumi, dengan julukan do-S no taichou, dan berteman baik dengan seluruh shinsengumi. Mengejar kepala Hijikata-san demi menjadi wakil ketua, dan dikenal selalu ribut dengan Kagura- _san_. Sedangkan Kagura-san..."

Kasar, heboh, bertenaga monster, dan suka _sukonbu_. Semua itu tidak berubah, pria itu menghela nafas bosan, 'lantas kenapa di masa depan mereka bisa menikah dan membuat aku, Laura, dan bahkan Kaguya. Apa-apaan semua ini?' batinnya heran.

"TADAIMAA..."

Belum selesai bercerita, kedai Otose terusik ketenangannya dengan masuknya tiga orang yang tadi di atap. Si kribo putih, pria berkacamata dan terlihat jomblo, dan juga perempuan bar-bar yang membawa payung. Ketiganya mirip dengan yang ada di bingkai foto dalam rumah keluarga Okita dimasa depan.

"Okita-san!" Shinpachi, mungkin nama pemuda berkacamata itu. Menyapa dengan penuh semangat.

"Oi, kau membolos kerja dan bersembunyi di sini? Pemakan pajak tak berguna!" itu si tenpaa. Gadis berbaju cheongsam merah di sebelahnya hanya mengupil sembari menatap si pemuda dengan garang. Pria berkacamata memberikan sebuah amplop pada nenek Otose sembari meminta maaf dan mengatakan perihal uang sewa.

" _Danna_ , aku bawa sesuatu yang manis.. tapi aku juga punya permintaaan padamu, _ar_ - _deshaa_.." sial! Dia nyaris memakai logat asli di rumah.

Yorozuya kecuali Shinpachi menyernyit curiga pada bingkisan yang terliat seperti kardus donat di tangan Okita yang saat ini masih dianggap Sougo. Kedua orang itu belum setuju tapi Shinpachi sudah membawanya ke lantai dua.

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Satu paket donat dan cake strawberry sudah dibuka, ditatap curiga sekaligus bergairah oleh si tua berambut perak tak sadar umur dan bocah _vermillion_ bercepol di sebelahnya. Satu payung ungu disamping Sadaharu yang mendengkur, satunya lagi warna coklat, bersandar ke kursi hijau panjang.

"Makanlah, _danna_... kali ini tak kumasukkan _tabasco_ ataupun _deathhell_ keluarga Okita lainnya, _dessha_.." kata Okita, yang disambut oleh keroyokan makanan manis di meja.

"Jadi Souichiro- _kun_ , apa permintaanmu?" tanya si tenpaa dengan cream belepotan di tangan dan mulutnya, mengingatkan pria itu pada Kaguya adiknya. Membuatnya sangat ingin kembali ke masa depan. Dimana seharusnya dia berada.

"Namanya Sougo, Gin- _san_!" ralat Shinpachi.

"Bukan..." ralat si rambut pasir, sambil membenarkan hakamanya, melanjutkan "aku bukan Sougo."

"Lalu kalau bukan dia kau siapa lagi, Okita Soujirou- _kun_?" sewot si tenpaa. Namun yang terlihat oleh mereka sebagai Okita Sougo itu malah merogoh dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan kartu shinsengumi miliknya. Mereka bertiga tertawa dan meledek, "..hahaha... apa-apaan ini, kami tau kau kapten divisi satu di shinsengumi. Teman si _mayora_ da_..APAAAA?!"

Lalu melotot dan menganga nista.

"Okita... Sou-ji-ro-u..?" eja Kagura.

"USOOOOO?!"


End file.
